bakumanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Takurō Nakai
był asystentem Eijiego Niizumy. Dziesięć lat wcześniej dostał miesięczną nagrodę i chciał zdobyć serializacje. Jest bardzo dobry w robieniu tła i efektów. Został rysownikiem Hideout Door i współpracował z Yuriko Aoki. Po odwołaniu Hideout Door, Nakai odchodzi ponieważ jest zły na siebie, że wykorzystał mangę do swoich celów. Wraca do rysowania mangi po prośbie o pomoc od Toru Nanamine, a gdy seria zostaje anulowana zostaje asystentem Hiramaru. Wygląd Nakai jest mężczyzną z nadwagą, krótkimi czarnymi włosami i małymi czarnymi oczkami. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w białą koszulkę (na szyi ma obwiązany ręcznik) i niebieskie dżinsy. Można zauważyć, że goli swój zarost, gdy pracuje z piękną dziewczyną. Osobowość Nakai jest utalentowany, lecz ma depresje i jest samotnym 33letnim asystentem. Od wielu lat chciał zostać mangaką i pracować przy popularnej serii. Jego możliwości i optymizm przydały się kiedy zaczął pracować z Aoki. Seria Bakuman Początki Urodził się na wsi poza Tokio. Gdy miał 19 lat przyjechało Tokio by spełnić swoje marzenia. Nie wiadomo w jaki sposób, ale zaczął pracować dla Jumpa. Przez lata próbował spełnić swoje ambicje i zostać mangaką. Niestety nie udało mu się i cały czas pracował jako asystent. Asystowanie przy Kruku i spełnienie ambicji Nakai został asystentem Eijiego. Pracował wraz z Fukudą i przez jakiś czas z Mashiro. Widząc ich zapał, zrozumiał, że to ostatni moment by dostać serializację. Wszyscy pracowali przy Kruku by potem wrócić z własnymi seriami, by móc rywalizować. Puchar Złotej Przyszłości i protest przeciwko Koogy'emu Jego marzenia o zostaniu mangaką zaczynają się urzeczywistniać, gdy przyjmuje propozycję rysowania dla uczestniczki konkursu. Ich manga Hideout Door wzięła udział w Pucharze Złotej Przyszłości. Gdy KOOGY ogłosił w telewizji, że zamierza zostać mangaką i bierze udział w Pucharze, on wraz z Fukudą i Ashirogi Muto poszedł do redakcji Jumpa. Na spotkaniu w celu wymiany opinii na temat mang, w myślach chwalił prace Ashirogi Muto. Gdy poproszono o ocenę Niizume martwił się, że jego przewidywania mogą się spełnić. Później dopracowywał rysunki, by były jak najlepsze. Ostatecznie zdobyli trzecie miejsce w Pucharze i później nie uzyskali serializacji. Odrzucenie i akceptacja przez Aoki Po nie udanym starcie w Pucharze, Aoki postanawia współpracować z KOOGYm, ponieważ uważała, że jego rysunki nie odzwierciedlały jej historii. Gdy rozmawiał z nią przez telefon powiedział, że zawsze po pracy będzie przychodził pod jej dom i będzie dopracowywał rysunki, by jak najlepiej odzwierciedlić świat z jej historii. Nie poddawał się nawet, gdy zaczęła się śnieżyca. Gdy Aoki przyszła do niego z parasolem, to popłakał się i znowu razem pracowali. Udało im się uzyskać serializację. Zawieszenie Trapa i Strajk Mangaków Kiedy Detektyw Trap został przerwany do zakończenia leczenia Mashiro, Aoki wraz z Drużyną Fukudy ogłasza strajk. Aoki podtrzymuje swoje zdanie, kiedy on nie jest pewny czy powinni tak postąpić. Anulowanie Hideout Door i nowe szanse Niskie miejsca w rankingu zmuszają Naczelnego do anulowania Hideout Door i Detektywa Trapa. Aoki prosi edytora by mogła zakończyć ją na własny sposób. Wyznaje jej miłość przez telefon i mówi, że dalej chce z nią pracować. Praca przy Business Boy Kenichi i haniebne odejście Gdy Hideout Door zostało anulowane, przyjął pracę przy Business Boy Kenichi. Gdy zobaczył, że pracuje z Natsumi Kato to pomyślał, że to może być jego szansa. Gdy Aoki poprosiła go, by znowu dla niej rysował to powiedział, że zgodzi się jeśli będzie się ona z nim umawiać. Oburzona Aoki uderza go w twarz. Mówi wtedy, że teraz może spokojnie spotykać się z Kato. Gdy Fukuda przyjeżdża do niego by porozmawiać o tym co się stało, to powiedział mu, że teraz jest dla niego wygodniej gdyż może codziennie spotykać się i rozmawiać z Kato. Gdy kończą pracę Natsumi mówi, mu że nic nie będzie ich łączyć. Gdy Business Boy Kenichi został anulowany zadzwonił do Aoki z pytaniem czy może dla niej rysować, lecz słyszy odmowę i to by więcej do niej nie dzwonił. Postanawia wrócić do domu. Gdy wszyscy chcą go zatrzymać, mówi, że jego talent zwiódł go na złą drogę. Mówi, Mashiro, że przyśle mu trochę jabłek. Okazja z Toru Nanamine Przez jakiś czas był w swojej rodzinnej wsi. Stał się gruby i całe dnie spędzał na oglądaniu TV, jedzeniu i piciu. Jego matka nazywała go żałosnym, gdyż zmarnował swoje życie. Podczas Festiwalu Romansu super Gwiazd został wspomniany przez Iwase, gdy jest nie zadowolona ze zbyt biuściastych postaci rysowanych przez Happongi'ego. Miura odrazu powiedział, że dał sobie spokój z mangą ponieważ ma już 40 lat i że miał jakieś problemy z kobietami. Po pewnym czasie zostaje niespodziewanie z rekrutowany przez Toru Nanamine. Namawia go by wrócił do świata mangi i pomógł mu poprawić What is Required. Najpierw był niechętny, lecz po usłyszeniu o nielimitowanym budżecie na pizzę i stanowisku szefa asystentów, zmienił zdanie. Widać, że faworyzuje kobiety, które z nim pracują (5 asystentek), traktując je lepiej i motywując się do pokonania Aoki Ko. Podczas bitwy między Nanamine a Ashirogi Muto, odkrył sekret pracy Toru. Stał się bardzo obsesyjny na punkcie pizzy co chwila zamawiając ją za pieniądze Nanamine. Pewnego razu gdy skończyły mu się pieniądze na pizze, wszedł do pokoju Nanamine i odkrył, że bierze pomysły od różnych ludzi. Początkowo się z tym nie zgadza jednak przystaje na to. Gdy jednak nie szło im najlepiej w rankingach i po przegranej z Ashirogi Muto, Nanamine zmuszony jest go zwolnić. Upadek i powstanie Gdy na spotkaniu noworocznym w 2016 r Eiji wyjawił, że to pewnie on rysował dla Nanamine, Mashiro i Fukuda dzwonią do niego lecz nie odbiera. Wtedy Mashiro dzwoni do Nanamine by dowiedzieć się gdzie on przebywa. Gdy dowiedzieli się, że rysuje portrety przy stacji. Gdy przyszli do niego by namówić go do powrotu, ignoruje ich idąc za pewną dziewczyną, która poprosiła go o portret. Gdy okazało się, że ta dziewczyna zaprosiła go dla zakładu, rozwścieczony biegnie przed siebie. Później pijany przychodzi przed dom Aoki i obwinia ją za swoje niepowodzenia. Gdy przyjeżdża Hiramaru to zaczyna się z nim bić. Po jakimś czasie, Aoki przerywa ich pojedynek, i mówi mu, że może ją bić dopóki nie będzie usatysfakcjonowany. Po tym pada na ziemię i mówi, że nie ma nic poza mangą. Gdy Hiramaru słyszy jego historię, proponuje mu by został jego asystentem i idą razem na drinka. Koniec Kruka Gdy Eiji zdeklarował koniec Kruka nie zrobiło to na nim, żadnego wrażenia. Yoshida prosi go by pomógł Hiramru poprawić rysunki w zamian on pomoże mu stać się atrakcyjniejszym dla kobiet. Pomaga Hiramaru poprawić rysunki, lecz nie przeprowadza odpowiednio swojego treningu. Manga Hideout Door - opowiada o chłopcu, który otwiera drzwi do świata baśni. Miał do wyboru zdobyć duszę wróżki lub umrzeć. Rysunki Aoki nie pasowały do shounena więc zajęła się historią a on zajął się rysunkami. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mangaka Kategoria:Asystenci